silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Constance
, as she first appeared.]] Constance is a defensive type naturally born hybrid, number 33 of the Silver Reserves and the eye of the reserve. She has twin pigtails and a beauty mark beneath her eye, and is notably very short. Like all unawakened hybrids, she has silver eyes, blonde hair, and a pale complexion, yet has "horns" that all Silver Reserves have. Her aura is identical to Roxanne's, and her appearance is much like Roxanne as well. Constance's true complexion is pure white, with completely silver eyes. Her body is composed of a gelatinous, moldable gel, containing a rock-solid heart and skull. She has an extensive makeup kit which she uses to paint herself with to make her appear like a normal claymore warrior. She models her image after Roxanne, molding her face into Roxanne's, as she believes that Roxanne is the most beautiful warrior. Constance has an eerily cheerful personality and is very open to new experiences and situations. She knows little of anything, and constantly asks for information from those around her, to their ire. Her general lack of attentiveness and knowledge leads her to fall for even simple traps, and only be able to follow simple instructions, although she does this diligently. She refers to herself in third person and enjoys being out of Heaven. She appears to particularly enjoy finding gemstones, and has one on her sword, an oddity for claymores. Abilities: Constance has clairvoyance and the ability to observe her surroundings in perfect detail from any direction using what she calls her "third eye". Her ability to do so seems to be a passive ability which is amplified at higher yoki levels. She has "horns" on her back that she is very protective of, and for this reason, refuses to synchronize with anyone. Constance seems to be able to harden her being to protect against attacks. This freezes Constance in place, and protects her from damage, even from something as strong as an angry Abyssal One. In this state, Constance's aura is calm and gem-like. She is unable to sense anything in this state. She can also make a translucent barrier around her body that enables her to move around protected within its confines. According to Faith, her extreme density gives her this defensive ability. Constance's fighting style is dynamic, and movement based. She can attack well barehanded. To do so, she can freeze her sword's location in space, leaving it hanging without any support. This freezing can be applied to anything that touches her or is pierced by her sword. Can use this defensively to escape from an attacker, freezing them and then backing away, or offensively, to freeze or contain something stabbed by her sword. Constance has a second, more mature, personality, which refers to itself as "Number 33 and a half", her "core" Story: Constance meets Grace after Apsley gives her new mission instructions. Apsley personally picked Constance to watch Grace and her awakened. Constance seemed to have no orders to use force against Grace or her other comrades nor does it appear she wished to. Constance followed Grace around and was introduced to her companions, of which, Cassandra tried to kill her, mistaking her for Roxanne. The resulting blast barely missed Constance but destroyed her pigtail and ear. Constance, unfazed, accompanied the group, sleeping using her body-freezing Skill. Waking up, she accompanied Grace and Deborah to a nearby town for supplies, inciting a crazy man into attacking Grace, potentially deliberately, but most likely accidentally. She later tried to help Grace figure out how to read a map, but not knowing herself, folded the map into a paper boat and threw it into the water thinking it would help. She later sparred with Grace, not holding back and breaking her neck. Cassandra, watching in hiding, attacked Constance in retaliation, but Constance protected herself by freezing her body. After having her makeup washed off from being thrown in the water by Cassandra, she quickly tried to reapply her makeup to her now lily white skin. Constance followed Grace's party into the woods, but was quickly distracted and led away by a simple trap. Medusa dropped a boulder on her head, but Constance simply solidified her aura and the boulder cracked instead. Unaware of the boulder, Constance remembered to find Grace, and quickly located her and incapacitated her by stabbing her with her sword and freezing her in place. She briefly fought against Medusa, deflecting Cassandra's blast as an attack. After the battle, she located Grace's medallion using her ability, picking up a Tigon cub. Constance's Mission: Constance must surveil Grace, to ensure Grace is not breaking a small number of unspoken regulations. Unconventionally, this surveillance involves no reporting. Grace traveling with Awakened Beings is not her concern, although she is required to follow Grace wherever she goes. Although the extent of these regulations is unknown, it includes the killing of humans. Category:Claymore Category:Grace's Comrades Category:Silver Reserve